


Conversations of a forgotten Era

by Kittiarta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Soldiers, Clone Troopers Deserve Better (Star Wars), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittiarta/pseuds/Kittiarta
Summary: Conversations between Kix and Boba during sequels era
Relationships: Boba Fett & CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Conversations of a forgotten Era

Kix…."

"Yeah Boba?"

"Ni Ceta"

"What...what the fuck are you apologizing for?"

"For not trying to help you and your brothers sooner"

"What? Boba you…sighs you were a kid it wasn't your job to fix what was wrong with the galaxy"

"Wasn't any adult who was going to do it…"

"Then that's the adult's failing not yours."

".....Kix"

"Yeah Boba?"

"Y'know...the same applies to you"

**Author's Note:**

> These two are the last two Jango clones left, I just feel like they'd have a lot to talk about, especially given how Boba was during the Clone Wars.


End file.
